True Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella wanted to find true love. Will they find out that what they have been looking for is right in front of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella arrived at East High on time and went to the front office to get her list of classes she has. Gabriella then went to her locker to put her school bag away and get her books for the first class she had. She shut her locker after getting the books she needed for her first class. Gabriella was walking down the hall looking for the classroom that her first class was in. Gabriella was thinking to herself that she hope she could make some friends and even have a boyfriend too. As she was walking to her first class ,she did not know that a pair of blues eyes were looking at her.

Troy was at his locker talking to his friends when he saw a beautiful brunette girl walk by. Troy could not believe how beautiful she was. So he decided he was going to find out what her name is and also get to know her too. Troy had tuned out his best friend Chad and continued watching Gabriella. Troy told his friends he would see them at lunch. Troy had noticed that Gabriella was lost and decided to help her find the classrooms she had. He went up to her and asked if she needed help finding her classrooms. So he waited for her to say something to him.

Gabriella told Troy she would like help finding the classrooms that she has classes in. So Troy asked Gabriella what class she had first and she gave him her list of classes she has. Troy told Gabriella that they were in the same first class and most of the other classes too. Troy asked her what her name was and she told him her name was Gabriella Montez. She asked him what his name was and he told her that his name is Troy Bolton. Gabriella looked up at Troy and saw that his eyes were really blue. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked the rest of the way to the first class they had together.

After Troy and Gabriella were done with their first class, they went to their lockers to put the books a way and get the books for the next class they had. Troy asked Gabriella if he could have her cell phone. Troy and Gabriella exchange cell phone numbers before going to the next class. Troy told Gabriella he had basketball practice and asked her if she wanted to come watch him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to come watch him practice. So they went to the gym together. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers while Troy went into the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella could not stop smiling because of Troy. Troy came out of the locker room with the rest of the basketball team. Troy looked over at Gabriella and winked at her before he started practicing. Gabriella enjoyed watching him practice.

After Troy was done practicing, he went over to Gabriella and told her he was going to take a quick shower. Troy said to Gabriella that he will be right back out. So Gabriella waited for Troy to come back out of the locker room. Troy was in the locker room getting dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella realize that she likes Troy alot. Troy came out of the locker room and went over to Gabriella. They walked out of the gym and headed to the lunch room to eat lunch with his friends. Troy and Gabriella got their food and then went to the table that his friends were at. Troy interduced Gabriella to Chad,Zeke,Jason,Kelsi, Taylor,Ryan,Sharpay and Martha. They all ate their lunch and did some talking too.

After lunch Troy and Gabriella went to their next class they had together. Troy was thinking about asking Gabriella out on a date. Troy and Gabriella finish the rest of class looking at each other. They left the classroom and went to their lockers to get the books for their last class they had. They got through the last class of the day. After school Troy asked Gabriella if he could give her a ride home. Gabriella told Troy she would love a ride home. So Troy took Gabriella home and then asked Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go out on a date with him. Troy was smiling at Gabriella when she got out of his car. Gabriella told Troy that she would see him at school. Troy said to Gabriella that he could take her to school and back home. Gabriella told Troy that she would like that and she would see him in the morning when he picked her up for school.

Troy left Gabriella's house and went next door to his house. After he parked his car in the drive way, he went into the house to do his homework. Lucille saw her son Troy come in the house with a smile on his face. Lucille asked her son Troy why he was smiling and he told his mom that he is going on a date with Gabriella the next night. Troy told his mom he was going to go do his homework in his room. Troy went up stairs to his bedroom and did his homework. Troy could not stop thinking about Gabriella. Troy could not wait to take Gabriella out on a date.

Mean while Gabriella went to her bedroom to do her homework. A hour later Gabriella had finish her homework and was thinking about what she was going to wear for her date with Troy, that was the next night. Gabriella went down stairs to eat some dinner with her mom that night. Maria saw a smile on her daughter Gabriella's face. Maria asked her daughter why she was so happy. Gabriella told her mom that Troy had brought her home and asked her to go out with him on a date tomorrow night. Maria told her daughter that she was happy for her. Gabriella went to the living room to watch a little bit of tv before she went to bed.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N I just want to say that i am sorry i did not get this posted up sooner. I had to rewrite a couple paragraphs and also do a little bit of editing too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gabriella got up and took a got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella finished eating her breakfast and went to grabbed her school bag before leaving the house. Gabriella made sure that she had her house key before shutting the door . Gabriella started walking to school when Troy pulled up beside her and asked her if she wanted a ride to school. Gabriella told Troy she would love to get a ride to school and so she got into his car. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time.

Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and grabbed their school bags before he locked the car. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand before they went into the school together holding each others hands. They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and to get the books for the first class they had together. They got to class on time and went to take their seats before the teacher came into the room. The first class went by fast and they went to their lockers to put their books a way. Troy went to the gym for practice, while Gabriella went to her next class.

The rest of school went by fast and so after school Troy asked Gabriella if he could give her a ride home and she told him that she would like a ride home. Troy said to Gabriella that he will pick her up and take her to school and home. Gabriella said to Troy she would like that. So Gabriella told Troy she could not wait for their date. Troy told Gabriella he would pick her up at 7 pm for their date. So they arrived at her house and she got out of his car. Gabriella told Troy she would see him at 7pm for their date. Troy when to his house which was next door to Gabriella. Troy parked his car and got out of it. He grabbed his school bag and then locked the car up.

Troy went into his house and upstairs to his bedroom to do the homework he had left to do. Two hours later he had finish his homework and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy decide to take Gabriella out on a picnic in the park. So Troy made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the picnic. He also made chocolate covered strawberries for the picnic too. He put the food and bottles of water in the picnic basket. Troy then went to get a blanket for them to sit on. After he got every thing ready, he went to take a quick shower. Troy decided to wear a tshirt and pants for his date with Gabriella. Troy took the picnic basket and blanket out to his car.

Mean while Gabriella had finished the last of her homework. Gabriella went to take a quick shower. Gabriella decided to wear a sundress for her date with Troy. So Gabriella finished getting ready for her date. She grabbed her purse and cell phone before she went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Troy left his house and went to the flower shop to get 24 dozen red roses to give to Gabriella. Troy then went to Gabriella's house to pick her up. Gabriellla heard some one knocking on the door and she went to answer it. When Gabriella open the door she saw Troy standing in front of her holding 24 dozen red roses. Troy gave Gabriella the roses and she went to put them in a vase with water. Gabriella set her vase of red roses on the dining room table for now and decided to take them upstairs to her room when she got home from her date with Troy. They left her house and headed for the park.

They arrived at the park and Troy park the car before they got out. They got out of the car. Troy grabbed the picnic basket and blanket before locking the car. Troy took Gabriella's one hand into his and they started walking to the spot. Once they got to the spot they were going to have their picnic at, Troy took the blanket and spread it out on the ground. Troy then place the picnic basket on the blanket before they sat down on the blanket. Troy then took the food out of the picnic basket. They started eating their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They took a drink of water from their bottles of water. Troy took the chocolate cover strawberries out of the basket. Troy and Gabriella started eating the chocolate covered strawberries. After they were done eating their desert, they did some talking and looked at the stars too.

Troy and Gabriella went back to the car. Troy put the picnic basket and blanket in the backseat of the car. They got into the car and left the park. Troy walked Gabriella up to the door. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told him that she would love to be his girlfriend. So Troy and Gabriella kissed each other goodnight. Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Troy went back to his house and got out of his car. Troy took the picnic basket and blanket out of the backseat before he locked his car up. He went into the house and put the stuff that was left from the picnic in the refrgerator. Then he put the picnic basket back where he had gotten it from. Troy also put the blanket a way before he went up stairs to his bedroom. He got ready for bed and then climbed into his bed to go to sleep for the night.

Gabriella was happy that she was Troy's girlfriend now. Gabriella got ready for bed and then went down stairs to get her vased red roses to take upstair to her bedroom. She put the vase with the red roses she got from Troy on her desk. Gabriella then climbed into her bed. She went to sleep with a smile on her face. Maria had got home from work and went upstairs to check on Gabriella. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella smiling in her sleep. Maria wondered if Troy was the reason her daughter Gabriella was smiling in her sleep. Maria closed her daughter Gabriella's bedroom door. Maria went to her room and went to bed for the night too.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy woke up and took a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before he left to pick up Gabriella. Troy could not stop grinning while he was eating his breakfast. Lucille saw her son Troy smiling and decided to asked him why he is smiling so much. Troy told his mom that he and Gabriella are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Troy had finished eating his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. Troy went to get his school bag, before leaving the house. Troy told his mom he would see her later.

Lucille said to her son Troy to invite Gabriella to have dinner with them tonight. Troy told his mom he would invite Gabriella to have dinner with them. So Troy went out the door and got into his car. Troy drove his car next door and picked Gabriella up from her house. Gabriella said good morning to Troy after she got into the car. The were on their way to school, when Troy decided to asked her if she wanted to come over to his house for dinner. Gabriella told Troy she would love to come over and have dinner with them. They arrived at the school on time. Troy parked his car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before the car was locked.

Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the school together. They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and grab their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers after gettting the books for the first class. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by his locker before going to their first class they had. Their friends saw them by their locker and came over to them. Chad cleared his throat to get their attention. Troy and Gabriella came up for air and saw their friends.

Troy and Gabriella talk to their friends for a little bit before they all went to their first class. They got through their first class and were at their lockers putting their books a way. Troy told Gabriella he had practice in the gym and that he would see her at lunch. Gabriella asked Troy if she could come watch him practice. Troy said to Gabriella that she could come watch him practice. So Troy and Gabriella with Chad went to the gym together. They enter the gym and Chad went into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips before Troy went into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went over to the bleachers and sat down on them.

Jack could not believe how well his son Troy was doing at practice. After practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella. Troy gave Gabriella another kiss on the lips and told her that he was going to go take a quick shower. Troy told her that he would be right back out. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him. They shared one more kiss on the lips. Troy went into the boys locker room to shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. While Gabriella was waiting for Troy she had decided that she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend Troy. So Troy came out of the locker room and went over to Gabriella. They left the gym together and went to the lunch room to get some lunch. They got their lunch and went to the table their friends were sitting at.

They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers getting their stuff out of the locker. After they got their school baga and homework, they shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands as they left the school. Troy and Gabriella went to his car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in it. They left the sschool parking lot and headed for his house. They arrive at Troy's house and got out of the car. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework together.A hour later they had finish their homework and were now doing some making out. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink.

Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom and continued their making out. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way to get some air. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her and he asked her if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy she was ready. Troy shut his bedroom door and locked it before he went back over to Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. Troy enter his hard member into Gabriella's entrance and once he knew that he was fully in her, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy and Gabriella came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. They made love three more times before they got up and took a shower together.

Troy and Gabriella got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. They open his bedroom window for a little bit to get rid of the sex smell. Troy then unlocked and open his bedroom door before they went down stairs to get another bottle of water. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to shut his bedroom window. They could tell the sex smell was gone out of the bedroom. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. Lucille was in the kitchen making dinner. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to see if his mom needed any help. Lucille told her son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella that she did not need any help. So they went to the living room and watch some basketball on the tv. Jack came home not long after that and went to the living room to see his son Troy and Gabriella watching a baskeball game on tv.

Lucille told them that dinner was ready. So Troy and Gabriella with his dad went to the dining room table. Lucille brought the food to the table. They all help themselves to the food. So that night Gabriella ate dinner with Troy and his parents. Lucille and Jack liked Gabriella alot. Jack ask Gabriella if she would like to be his assitance coach. Gabriella told Jack she would like to be his assitance coach. Tro ywas happy that his parents liked Gabriella. Troy was also surprise when his dad asked Gabriella to be his assitance coach. Jack told Gabriella that is ever need some fatherly advice,just to come to him. Gabriella thank Jack for letting her come to him if she needed some fatherly advice. Gabriella asked Troy's dad if he could teach her how to play basketball. Jack told Gabriella that he would love to teach her.

So Jack,Troy and Gabriella went outside to the backyard where the basketball court was at. Jack show Gabriella how to line up to the basketball hoop. Troy watch his dad show Gabriella how to shoot the ball into the basketball hoop. They played basketball for a while till Gabriella had to go home for the night. Troy walked Gabriella home and gave her a good night kiss on the lips. Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear and asked him to sneak back over because she want to make love again with him. Troy told Gabriella that he will climb up to her balcony. So Troy left Gabriella and went home for now. Gabriella went into the house and saw her mom in the living room watching tv. Gabriella told her mom she was going to bed. Maria said good night to Gabriella before going back to watching the tv.

Gabriella enter her bedroom and got ready for bed. A hour later Troy showed up on Gabriella's balcony. Gabriella let Troy into her bedroom and shut the door after he was in. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips passionaly. Before long they had taken each others clothes off and were now in her bed. Troy and Gabriella were under her blankets making love. While they were making love, they were moaning and saying each others name. A few minutes later they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. They got their breath back and made love two more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. A few minutes later they finished eating their breakfast and then went to get their school bags before they left the house. They left the house after getting their school bags. They got into his car and left for school. They arrived at the school on time. They got out of the car and went into the school. They saw their friends waiting for them by their lockers.

Troy and Gabriella said hi to their friends and then put their school bags in their lockers. They got their books for the first class they had. They close their lockers after getting the books for the first class. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers, before going to their first class with their friends. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and they headed to their first class. They got to class on time and took their seats. They got through the first class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way.

Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come watch him practice again. Gabriella todl Troy she was going to watch him practice because she is way ahead in her second class. Troy and Gabriella walked to the gym and went inside. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips before he went into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to the bleachers and sat down to watch Troy practice with the team. Troy came out of the boys locker room with the team. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers. Chad saw Troy looking over towards the bleachers and saw that he was looking at Gabriella.

When basketball practice was over, Troy went to Gabriella and gave her another kiss on the lips. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go take a shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Troy said to Gabriella wait for me. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him to come back out. Troy kissed Gabriella one more time before he went into the locker room. Gabriella decided to walk around the gym, while she was waiting for Troy to come back out. Chad and the team left the locker room and the gym. Jack left the gym, not long after Chad and the team had left.

Gabriella continued her walk around the gym. When she was about to walk by the locker room, Troy grabbed her and pulled her into the locker room. Gabriella did not know why Troy pulled her into the boys locker room, till he started kissing her on the lips. Gabriella responded back to the kiss. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got into the shower. Troy and Gabriella made love twice in the boys locker room shower, before they got out. They dried themselves off and got dressed back into their clothes, before leaving the locker room. Gabriella said to Troy she could not believe they did that in the boys locker room shower. Troy said to Gabriella could not believe it either, but it was amazing though. Troy and Gabriella left the gym and went to the lunch room.

Troy and Gabriella walked into th lunch room and went to get their lunch. After they got their lunch, they went to the table where their friends were sitting at. Troy and Gabriella sat down and started eating their lunch and also did a little bit of visiting with their friends. They finished eating their lunch and then left the lunch room together. They were now at their lockers getting their books for the next class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by their lockers before heading to the next class they had. They went to their next class and got there on time. They sat down in their seats, before the class started. They got through their class and now they were at their lockers getting the books for the last class they had.

They got their books for the last class they had and shut their lockers before heading to the classroom. They got to their last class on time. They got through the last class and now they were at their lockers. They were getting their school bags and homework they had to do, before they shut their lockers. They left the school together and went to the school parking lot. Troy and Gabriella got into his truck and left the school. Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. They arrived at his house and got out of the truck. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom, to do their homework. A hour later they finished their homework and were now making out on his bed.

Troy told Gabriella that he was taking her out on a date. Troy and Gabriella continued making out, which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. They went back upstairs to his bedroom to watch a movie before Gabriella went home to get ready for their date that night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is a little short, but it is just a filler. I hope to have the next chapter be a little bit longer.


End file.
